EXO'S ONESHOOT
by Baekhugs0420
Summary: [1ST STORY] [2ND STORY END/OBLIVIOUS] Kyungsoo hanya ingin sendiri. Tapi kenapa pemuda imut itu selalu menganggunya? / "Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" / "Do Kyungsoo." / "Aku—" [A/N : Ditulis ketika ada waktu luang dan selingan untuk meneruskan beberapa FF lain]. Check this out! BL/BAEKSOO
1. Something In Darkness

.

.

"**SOMETHING IN DARKNESS"**

.

.

.

Story by ** baekhugs0420**

Pairing : **'Kai—Kyungsoo' **& EXO

Length : Oneshoot Story

Rating : T

Genre : Mystery/Horror/Action/A bit romance

.

.

**WARNING!**

Boy x Boy, Boys Love. Shounen Ai. Yaoi version of S.I.D's straight fanfiction. OOC. Kai's POV. This story is mine! Don't copying without my permission.

.

.

**KaiSoo © 'S.I.D'**

.

.

_Tesss..__tesss…__tess__ ..._

_**Pukul 09.00 malam.**_**..**

Ah dinginnya… hawa di malam ini benar–benar dingin. Badanku sedikit menggigil saat setetes air mengenai lenganku. Bocor. Gedung kampus ini sudah tua juga rupanya. Aku menghela nafas. Hujan sedari tadi bahkan tak mau berhenti. Hanya suara gemericik air yang terdengar oleh inderaku. Aku mengacak rambut frustasi. Aku kesal tentu saja.

"_Selesaikan malam ini juga. Aku tunggu di apartemenku."_ Aku teringat bagaimana teganya dosenku memberikan tugas menulis _scenario_ untuk drama musikal minggu depan. Dan betapa bodohnya aku menyanggupinya. Bahkan sampai selarut ini pun aku masih harus berkutat mengerjakan tugas dari Kris _s__e__onsae__ng__nim_ itu di kampus dan satu lagi… sendirian. Ya, aku sendirian di kampus ini. Terjebak hujan lebih tepatnya. Benar – benar sial.

"_K__yungsoo__-__ya__, mianhae…"_

"_Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Klik. Dia mematikan telephonenya._

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal saat teringat pembicaraan dengan pemuda mungil itu di telepon beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa semarah itu. Hanya karena aku yang membandel dan tak mau mendengarkannya. Hanya karena aku lebih menerima tugas ini daripada beristirahat di rumah. Kyungsoo memang sangat _over protective_ terhadap kesehatanku. Kedinginan sedikit saja, dia akan memarahiku. Ku cek kembali ponsel di saku jaketku, berharap ada seseorang yang menghubungiku, atau mungkin hanya sekedar mengirimiku pesan. Kuhela nafas panjang –lagi– tanda menyerah. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada yang mengirimiku pesan, bahkan sekedar _miscall_ pun tak ada. Pemuda bersuara merdu yang aku harapkan pun tak menghubungiku sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" gumamku pelan.

.

_**Pukul 10.00 malam…**_

Merasa telah terselesaikan semua, aku bergegas membereskan semua kertas−kertas itu juga peralatanku ke dalam ransel dan segera melangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan ruangan yang semakin sepi ini. Syukurlah, hujan sudah berhenti. Untung aku membawa kunci cadangan pintu gerbang kampus, karena tadi penjaga sekolah memberikannya padaku. Yeah, memang terkadang ada mahasiswa yang masih mengerjakan sesuatu di kamus hingga larut malam. Kami hanya diharuskan untuk mengosongkan gedung saat tengah malam, yaitu jam dua belas malam tepat. Namun hari aku sungguh sial. Di kampus sekarang ini, tak ada satu siswa pun yang terlihat. Semua gedung dan ruangan kosong, lampu penerangan pun sangat minim.

_Kriieett_.

Suara pintu yang ku tutup sedikit membuatku merinding. Aku bergegas keluar dari area kelasku tadi. Perasaanku sedikit tak enak saat melewati sepanjang lorong kampus. Bagaimana tidak jika keadaan disini gelap. Hanya beberapa lampu temaram saja yang sengaja di nyalakan oleh penjaga sekolah.

_Sreekkk. _

Merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, langkahku pun terhenti sekedar menoleh dan nihil. Tak kudapati siapa pun di kegelapan itu. Kupercepat saja langkahku. Ayolah Kai Kim …kau bukan penakut kan? Abaikan saja. Mungkin hanya kucing, batinku sedikit mencoba berpikir positif.

_Sreeekkk…_

Kembali suara itu terdengar. Kali ini seperti seseorang yang sedang menyeret suatu benda kearahku. Oh tidak! Kearahku? Dalam gelap aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku. Mataku membulat. Sungguh tadi tak ada siapapun. Penjaga sekolah pun sudah pulang jam delapan malam tepat. Lalu ia siapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas?

"S-Siapa disana?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

_Sreeekkk…srreekkk._

Seseorang itu tetap mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan tetap berjalan kearahku. Badanku mulai gemetar, gigiku pun gemerutuk menahan ketakutan yang menjalar kini. Kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah barang sesenti pun. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Kenapa orang itu tak mau menjawab. Oh ayolah, ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku benar−benar takut kalau itu... err hantu sekolah mungkin? Walau pun aku bisa berkelahi kalau ternyata orang itu benda gaib, mana bisa aku melawan. Aku benar−benar tak berkutik dibuatnya.

"YA! J-Jawablah! Kau siapa?" Seseorang itu tetap terdiam dan makin mendekat ke arahku. Apa ini? Hantukah? Susah payah aku menelan ludah yang hampir kering di tenggorokanku. Aku mulai memundurkan badan ku. Lampu – lampu yang tadinya menyala tiba – tiba saja mati saat seseorang itu mulai melangkah semakin mendekat. Mataku bergerak gelisah, mencari cara agar aku bisa lolos dari apapun ini.

"KAU HARUS MATI!" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit serak. M-Mati?! Apa maksudnya? Suaranya berat. Dia seorang lelaki, aku yakin itu. Namun aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.. Tanpa berpikir lagi aku berlari dan berlari. Mencari cara untuk keluar dari gedung ini. Semua pintu terkunci. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Suara itu makin mendekat.

_Blaapp._

Keringatku semakin membasahi tubuhku saat lampu yang beberapa meter di belakangku mati mendadak. Dengan sekali hentakan, aku mendobrak pintu di depanku yang kuketahui Lap Biologi itu. Aku bersembunyi di bawah meja Lap. Gelap. Disini sangat gelap. Kututup mulutku rapat – rapat saat seseorang mendorong pintu Lap. Deru nafasku membuatku sedikit merasakan sesak di dadaku. Kenapa orang itu ingin membunuhku? Salah apa aku?

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Namun tiba−tiba terdengar pintu di tutup kembali oleh seseorang itu. Dia bukan hantu. Ya! Bukan. Dia pembunuh. Orang itu ingin membunuhku. Tapi kenapa? Suara gemericik hujan menggema memenuhi ruangan itu. Kubiarkan diriku tetap pada posisiku kini tanpa berani keluar dari persembunyianku. Takut kalau – kalau seseorang itu masih di luar sana.

Kurogoh saku jaketku dan menekan beberapa tombol di layar ponselku. Aku harus mengirim pesan bantuan pada siapapun. Belum sempat aku menyentuh tombol _send_, seseorang meraih ponselku. Dia….. seseorang itu, dia di depanku kini. Wajahku mungkin pucat kini. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Dadaku sesak.

"YAAA!"

_braakkk._

Aku merangkak mundur dengan cepat saat sebuah kapak hampir berhasil memotong kakiku. Aku menahan nafas. Tinggal sedikit saja, aku sudah meregang nyawa di tangannya. Segera aku berlari keluar dari Lap tersebut. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pikiranku kacau. Aku berusaha setenang mungkin, namun tak kutemukan ide apa pun dalam otakku. Jantungku berpacu saat kudengar langkah seseorang di belakangku. Sial!

Aku berlari menuju tempat latihan theater. Susah payah ku dobrak pintunya, dan Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Pintu berhasil kubuka. Mungkin ia tak akan menemukanku disini. Disini terlalu luas. Aku berlari ke belakang panggung dan segera mencari tempat bersembunyi. Tepat dimana semua barang perlengkapan theater disimpan, gudang. Aku pun menunggu disana, tentu dengan perasaan was–was karena mau tidak mau mataku harus tetap terbuka untuk sekedar waspada. Beberapa menit pun berlalu.

_Brraaakkk._

Suara pintu yang sepertinya ditendang olehnya. Dia pasti disini. Ku tutup rapat mulutku. Sudut mataku menangkap bayangannya di arah pintu. Namun semenit kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Syukurlah.

_._

_ . …._

_**11.30 **__**malam**__**...**_

Jam di dinding itu menunjukkan jam setengah 12. Haruskah aku keluar dari persembunyianku? Tuhan...apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dengan masih waspada, aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan pengap itu. Aku juga tidak tahan jika berlama – lama disana. Terlebih tak ada jendela di ruangan gelap itu. Tak terasa aku berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus kembali.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Tiba - tiba saja terdengar teriakan atau jeritan perempuan di ujung lorong itu. Segera aku bersembunyi. Dari persembunyianku, aku dapat melihat, disana... dalam kegelapan aku melihat seseorang itu mencengkram lengan seseorang lagi. Seorang perempuan. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara jeritan perempuan, tapi siapa yang malam - malam kemari?

"Ya! siapa kau? Lepaskan dia!" Oh my! itu suara Kyungsoo. Ku picingkan mataku mencoba menangkap siapa sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil yang terlihat seperti Kyungsoo itu. Dan benar! Itu dia. Bagaimana bisa dia disini, dan siapa gadis yang di cengkram lelaki itu? Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, dia pasti ketakutan. Aku melangkah semakin mencoba mendekat walau perasaan takut menghantuiku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu atau dia akan menyakiti Kyungsooku.

"_Oppaaa_.." Isakan itu... tangis itu.. _andwae_! Krystal.. Krystal Kim, adikku. Badanku semakin bergetar. Dadaku semakin terasa sesak.

"AAAAAAAAKKKHH!" Mataku membulat mendengarkan teriakan kesakitan itu.

"ANDWAEEE! KRYSTAL, ANDWAE! LEPASKAN AKUUUU!" K-Kyungsoo? Kulihat gadis yang lebih kecil terkapar begitu saja di lantai. Apa yang terjadi? Aku mencari sesuatu untuk kugunakan melawan, tapi tak ada satu pun benda yg dapat kugunakan. Bagaimana ini?

"KRYSTAL-AHH.. ANDWAE! LEPASKAN AKU!" Kyungsoo mencoba berontak dalam kungkungan pria berjubah hitam itu dan berteriak ditengah tangisannya. Lampu pun menyala saat orang itu mulai melangkah pergi dengan membawa Kyungsooku.

"KYUNGSOOOOO!" teriakku. Aku dan Kyungsoo sempat bertatap muka sampai orang itu kembali menyeretnya untuk mengikuti orang itu.

"KAIII! TOLOOONG AKU!" Orang itu membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Tidak... Aku mohon jangan! Segera aku menghampiri gadis yang kuyakini sebagai adikku.

"KRYS.. KRYSTAL−AH" Kakiku serasa tak mampu lagi menopang berat badanku. Krystal, adikku. Brengsek! Aku menghampiri tubuh adikku yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan badan yang di penuhi darah.

"_O..O__Oppa_." Aku menariknya ke dalam pangkuanku. Dadaku semakin sesak saat melihatnya. Airmata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya keluar juga. Aku memeluk tubuh adikku yang terlihat pucat. Air mata di pelupuk mataku pun tak mau berhenti kala melihat luka di perutnya. Astaga apa yang dilakukan pria pembunuh itu?!

"Krystal-_ah_..."

"_O_−O_ppa_.. K−Kai _oppa_."

"Krystal−_ah_, bertahanlah.. Aku akan membawa mu pulang. Bertahanlah.."

"_Oppa_. S-Sakit." Tuhan...kenapa jadi seperti ini. Kenapa orang itu menyakiti adikku juga.

"Bertahanlah.."

"K-kenapa kau tak pulang _oppa_.. A−Aku mencarimu bersama Kyungsoo _oppa_.. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." ucapnya di sela tangisannya. Ia pasti tengah menahan sakit di bagian perutnya yang sobek. Aku tertegun. Mereka mencariku. Mereka mengkhawatirkanku hingga mereka terlibat dan semua semakin kacau. Ini salahku.

"_Mianh..__Mianhae_ Krystal. Maafkan _oppa_mu. Maaf aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Dia tersenyum. Itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"_O-__O__ppa_.. Tolong.. tolong Kyungsoo_oppa_. O-orang itu akan membunuhnya..."

"Jangan bicara lagi Krystal_-ah_.. Bertahanlah."

"A-Aku mohon _oppa_.. Biarkan saja aku. Tolong Kyungsoo oppa."

"Krystal-_ah_..."

"A-Aku menyayangimu _oppa_.." Tangannya yang menggenggamku mulai melonggar. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya pun terjatuh. Aku menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya. Tak ada respon atau pun jawaban darinya. Aku mencengkeram pundaknya dan menggoyangkannya. Berharap dengan begitu adikku akan tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Jangan tutup matamu, Krystal!" Matanya makin tertutup hingga beberapa waktu kemudian, mata itu benar – benar tertutup rapat. Aku merengkuh tubuh lemahnya. Matanya semakin lama semakin tertutup. Detak jantungku makin cepat berdegup dan semakin _ngilu_. Takut.. aku takut hal buruk terjadi padanya.

_._

"_Oppa….pulang nanti belikan aku coklat. Bukankah ini Valentine? Aku tidak punya kekasih, jadi aku akan minta padamu. Jadi…kau harus membelikanku coklat. Arra!"_

"_Iiish. Kau itu! Kau masih kecil. Kau belum boleh berkencan. Arra, akan aku belikan nanti."_

"_Yaaayyy! Gomawo oppa! Aku pasti akan mencari kekasih yang baik sepertimu." __u__capnya sembari mengacungkan dua jempolnya padaku. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya._

.

Teringat olehku flashback beberapa bulan lalu. Dimana dia sangat menginginkan coklat dariku. Dan aku tidak sempat membelikannya karena lupa. Semua juga karena tugas naskah ini. _Mianhae_ Krystal-_ah_. Aku bukan kakak yang baik.

"Krystal-_ah_.." Aku merasakan tangannya mulai dingin. Kupererat pelukanku. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan adikku satu - satunya. Tak kupedulikan badanku yang berlumuran darah. Semua karena orang itu! Aku meletakkan pelan tubuh adikku yang lemah di lantai. Marah.. bukan takut lagi yang kurasakan kini. Perasaan dendam mulai menyelimuti pikiranku. Tak kubiarkan lelaki itu membunuh Kyungsoo juga. Dalam gelap aku mencari apa pun, benda yang dapat aku gunakan untuk membunuh orang itu. Berhasil menemukan sebuah balok kayu, aku bergegas mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"AAAAARRGHH!" Suara itu? Kyungsoo? Dari atap. Segera aku berlari menuju tangga darurat menuju atap gedung ini. Perasaanku sungguh tak enak. Aku takut dia menyakiti Kyungsooku juga. Kupercepat langkahku saat aku mulai melihat pintu atap. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

_C__klekk._

"Kyungsoo−_ya_!" Aku tercekat karena tak kudapati dia disini. Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku.

"Kai Kim." gumamnya dengan suara berat.

_B__rakkk_.

Pintu di belakangku di tendang keras oleh seseorang, membuatku langsung membalikkan badan untuk melihat sosok pria misterius itu. Pria itu tengah membawa pistol dan menghadapkannya padaku. Ku langkahkan kakiku mundur, waspada. Untunglah lampu atap ini tidak mati seperti sebelum - sebelumnya. Pria itu semakin mendekat. Aku dengan jelas melihat ia menyeringai. Pakaiannya serba hitam, namun ia sudah tak memakai tudung jubahnya seperti yang tadi. Hingga lampu kini menyorot wajah itu. M-MWO?! Kris? Kris _s__e__on__s__ae__ng__nim_? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

"_S-__S__ongsaenim_. kau..." Suaraku bergetar.

"Benar Kai. Aku Kris Wu, dosenmu." Lagi−lagi ia menyeringai dan memandangku remeh. Matanya menatap langsung ke dalam mataku dengan pandangan yang tajam dan dingin. Otakku serasa kosong, tak dapat mencerna apa pun disini. Aku tak menyangka. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Balok kayu yang kubawa, kujatuhkan begitu saja.

"_W-__W__ae_? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Kuberanikan diriku bertanya pada pria yang selama ini kusegani itu. Dan pria tinggi itu pun tertawa keras. Benar - benar tawa iblis yg dia tunjukkan kini. Aku menatapnya benci. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka kalau ia dibalik ini semua. Apa salahku sebenarnya?

"Aku bosan melihatmu! Semua orang menyukaimu. Bahkan semua guru menyukaimu, menyukai kecerdasanmu, bahkan menyukai naskah – naskah drama mu dan mengabaikan naskah ku. Padahal aku ini gurumu! Dosenmu, Kai! Beraninya kau mengambil semua perhatian itu dariku! Dan... kau... kau juga mengambil Kyungsoo dariku!"

Kyungsoo? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku mencintainya Kai. Bahkan sebelum kau mengenalnya!" Teringat olehku beberapa bulan yg lalu saat aku melihat betapa dekatnya Kyungsoo dan Kris _s__e__onsae__ng__nim_. Aku tak mencurigainya karena kupikir itu hanya kedekatan antara murid dan guru. Ternyata...

"Hanya karena itu kau ingin membunuhku? Dan hanya karena itu kau membunuh adikku yg bahkan tak mengetahui apa pun? Kau biadap Kris! Kau brengsek! Kau iblis!" Dia tertawa remeh dan kembali menunjukkan seringaian licik di bibirnya. Benar - benar jauh dari kesan ramah yang ada padanya selama ini.

"Adikmu hanya menghalangi jalanku." Ciihhh.. iblis apa dia ini? Benar - benar sudah tidak punya hati. Dia mulai melangkah mendekat membuat ku memundurkan sedikit badanku. Aku harus tetap waspada, bagaimana pun juga Kyungsoo membutuhkanku sekarang.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?! Lepaskan dia! Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh aku. Lepaskan dia!"

"Hhahahaha" Dia tertawa puas dengam kata - kata yang keluar dari mulutku. "_Wae_? Kau takut aku juga membunuhnya?"

"Jangan sakiti dia, Kris! Bunuh saja aku!"

"Aku memang ingin membunuhmu. Kau tak perlu memintaku, Kai Kim."

"Baik. Aku tak akan melawan. Bunuhlah aku. Tapi aku mohon... aku benar-benar memohon padamu. Jangan sakiti Kyungsoo." Dia menatapku tajam dan melangkah semakin mendekat. Ia menyeringai lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan. Perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak, dan jantungku berdebar keras saat pistol itu mulai di arahkan ke tepat di kepalaku.

"Ini tak akan sakit. Aku akan biarkan kau mati dengan tenang, Kai." Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Tak pernah terbayang olehku hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini. Angin malam yang berhembus di atap gedung kampusku serasa ikut membawa ku pada kematian.

"Bunuh aku sekarang.." ucapku yg lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Aku mulai merasa tenang. Aku memberanikan diri untuk diam di tempatku kini. Bagaimana pun aku melawan toh akhirnya pasti aku mati juga. Aku terdiam, menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian..._cklekkk._ Ia sudah menarik pengait pistol itu. Satu gerakan darinya dan aku akan mati mengenaskan di gendung kampusku sendiri.

"Kai-_ya_.." Bahkan aku mulai mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Apa ini pertanda aku akan segera mati dan meninggalkannya? Aku menelan ludahku dan berusaha tenang. Kyungsoo, akan aku lakukan apapun untuknya. Jika dengan kematian itu bisa menyelamatkannya, aku rela.

"Tanggal 25 Maret. Jam 12.05 malam. Tepat sekali. Bukankah ini _first monthsary_mu bersama Kyungsoo? Beruntung kau mati disaat sebulan kau menjalani hubungan dengannya, Kai."

"Aku tak peduli."

"_Chukkae_. Ini tak akan lama, Kai." Aku hanya tersenyum kecut –lagi–. Aku mulai menutup mataku. Aku tak ingin mati dengan memandang jelas wajah iblis itu.

"Bunuh aku sekarang.." ucapku lantang.

"Matilah kau, Kai Kim."

_Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo__ku__...__ Saranghae ...__._

_**TREEEETTTTTT! **_

"YAAA!" Refleks aku berteriak dan menutup telingaku karena kaget setelah mendengar suara terompet yang memekakkan, tepat disamping telingaku. Saat aku membuka mata, sudah banyak orang disini. Mereka mendekat padaku yang tengah bersimpuh di lantai. Aku memandang mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan heran dan bingung. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku masih cengo hingga mulai terdengar lagu−lagu aneh dari mereka. Lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' dengan lirik yang berbeda.

"Happy first monthsary...3x. Saranghaneun uri Kai.. Happy first monthsary.. Yeyyyy! _Chukkae_ KaiSoo!" Semua bertepuk tangan. Begitu banyak orang disini. Semua guru, teman - teman, sahabat, bahkan orang tuaku yang seharusnya ada di China. Sial! Mereka mengerjaiku. First monthsary ku dengan Kyungsoo? Ah, aku bahkan tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Namun jujur aku senang karena ini hanya drama yang mereka buat. Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh pada teman − temanku hingga seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku pun menoleh.

"_Oppa_!" Krystal tersenyum, masih dengan dandanan 'orang mati'nya dia memandangku tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Krystal-_ah_! Kau juga ikut mengerjaiku _eoh_?" Dan hanya dijawab cengiran olehnya. "Kau tau, betapa khawatirnya aku." Aku mengacak rambut gadis 14 tahun ini, gemas. Dia hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Happy first monthsary… Kai-_ah_. _chukkae_!" Tiba - tiba saja Kyungsoo muncul di hadapanku sembari membawa kue bertuliskan namaku dan namanya. KaiSoo's first monthsary. Cantik sekali. Mereka pun menyanyikan lagu 'ulang tahun versi lain' tadi kembali. Aku menggaruk tengkukku sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mataku dan berdoa bersama Kyungsoo untuk kelanjutan hubungan kami nanti. Astaga, dia ini memang kekasihku paling spesial. Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.

"_Chukkae_! Semoga hubungan kalian semakin langgeng. Maaf aku membuatmu takut! Kau tahu semua itu hanya akting. Hhaha" Kris _s__e__onsae__ng__nim_ menepuk - nepuk punggungku. Aku menggangguk senang walau masih dengan cengiran bodohku. Ternyata ini ulah mereka. Oh sial! Bagaimana bisa aku masuk dalam jebakan mereka?

"Bagaimana kalian bisa—"

"Ini sudah terencana dengan matang, Kai Kim" Kini Park Chanyeol, sahabatku merangkul pundakku. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ah, aku tahu, pasti ini juga bagian dari idenya. Dia ini memang pintar sekali mengerjai orang.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ini.. Lampu - lampu itu—"

"Aku, Baekhyun dan teman - temanmu yang lain telah melakukannya. Dengan sedikit trik dari anak teknik dan Boom! Kami berhasil. Kami hebat kan?" Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya padaku dan beralih merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Ia membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan anggukan lucunya. Oh, aku terlihat semakin bodoh sekarang.

.

.

_**Flashback (Author POV)**_

"_Cepat Chanyeol. Dia akan keluar!" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membenahi lampu – lampu di sepanjang lorong kampus._

"_Sssttt… Baekkie-__ya__! Bisakah kau diam?" Chanyeol sampai kesal dibuatnya._

"_Hubungi Kris saem, persiapan sudah selesai. Lampu – lampu ini bisa kita kendalikan dari jarak jauh. Jja~ semua! Kita pergi bersembunyi." Chanyeol mengkomando semua teman – teman kampusnya yang juga sibuk membenahi lampu._

"_Chanyeol__ah! Kris saem sudah bersiap!"_

_**RENCANA 1 'berhasil'**_

…

"_Dia memasuki Lap." __b__isik salah satu teman Chanyeol, Yixing._

"_Kris saem__, Kai__ ada di Lap biolog__i__. Kau bawalah kapak palsu ini." __u__cap Chanyeol sembari menghampiri Kris__ dan menyerahkan kapak palsu padanya.__Kris mengangguk tanda mengerti dan Chanyeol pun __kembali bersembunyi__._

"_Aaaarrgh!" Terdengar teriakan Kris saem dari dalam. Chanyeol mengkode salah satu temannya, __Sungyeol__. __Sungyeol__ yang mengerti akan tugasnya segera mengendap – endap ke dalam Lap. Setelah Kai berlari keluar, Kris melempar handphone Kai pada __Sungyeol__ dan ia segera mengejar Kai._

_Di sisi lain.._

"_Apa Kyungsoo dan Krystal sudah sampai?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian dan di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun._

_Drrtt... drrtt.._

"_Yeoboseyo, Jongdae-ah. Ah aku mengerti." Piipp. Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya._

"_Jja~ Kai bersembunyi di ruang teather." Mengerti akan komando Chanyeol, semua temannya bergegas menuju ruang teather._

"_Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka semua tengah di depan ruang teather._

"_Minseok ada di dalam. Dia bilang Kai bersembunyi di gudang. Aku yakin tak akan lama. Gudang itu tak ada jendelanya, dan Kai tidak bisa berlama – lama di ruangan yang pengap."__ Jelas salah satu temannya._

"_Baiklah. Dimana Kris saem?"_

"_Tadi dia sudah mendobrak pintu teather, tapi dia berpura – pura tidak tahu dan kembali keluar." Jelas Jongdae._

"_Bagus. Semua sesuai rencana." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya bangga. "Tepat__,__ sekarang kita butuh Kyungsoo."_

"_Chanyeol–ah, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol._

"_Yeoboseyo, Kyungsoo-ah. Masuklah bersama Krystal. Orang tua Kai akan dibawa ke atas oleh Tao dan Sehun."_

"…_.."_

"_Arraseo. Ok__a__y..kita sudah siap."_

_**RENCANA 2 'berhasil'**_

…

"_Jam setengah 12. Gawat jika Kai tidak keluar juga." Chanyeol sedikit frustasi karena Kai yang tak kunjung keluar._

"_Bersabarlah.." tutur Baekhyun._

"_Chanyeol__ah! Kai akan keluar." Bisik __Sungyeol__ kemudian._

"_Kris saem!" Kris pun menggangguk dan memulai perannya ketika __Sungyeol__ mengisyaratkan kedatangan Kai._

"_Apa Krystal akan berhasil?"_

"_Dia itu jagonya a__k__ting Baek__hyun−ah__." tegas Chanyeol. "Aku yakin berhasil." lanjutnya._

…

"_Kyungsoo dan Kris Saem sudah di atap." lapor __Myungsoo__ kemudian._

"_Bagus. Baek__hyun__, __Sungyeol__, dan aku akan ke atap. Kau dan yang lain berjagalah disini dan bawa Krystal ke atap setelah Kai pergi." __M__yungsoo menggangguk tanda mengerti._

"_Waaahh... jika urusan mengerjai orang, kau memang jagonya." Baekhyun memberi dua jempol pada Chanyeol dan hanya di balas cengiran__ lebar__ oleh Chanyeol._

"_Kalau tidak karena sepupuku yang meminta, aku tidak akan mau." jawabnya sedikit menyombongkan diri. Dan mendapat jitakan gratis dari Baekhyun._

_**RENCANA 3 'berhasil'**_

…_._

"_Bagaimana?"_

"_Kris saem sedang mengancam Kai." Ucap Sehun._

"_Kyungsoo-ah!" Chanyeol melambai kearah __pemuda mungil sekaligus sepupunya __yang tengah menyiapkan kue untuk kekasihnya itu._

"_Saat pistol mainan itu di dahi Kai, panggil__l__ah dia sepelan mungkin."_

"_Mwo? Untuk apa?"_

"_Supaya terkesan horror. Sudahlah ikutilah rencanaku."_

"_Eh? Arra..arra." __Pemuda manis __itu pun mengendap – endap kembali ke arah Krystal dan kedua orang tua Kai yang memang secara khusus di hubungi untuk rencana ini._

…

"_Suho hyung dimana?"_

"_Disana." jawab __Sungyeol.__ Chanyeol pun menggangguk dan kembali mengintai._

"_Semuanya sudah disini." Ucap Baekhyun._

"_Bagus. Rencana kita berhasil. Kajja~ kita mendekat." Baekhyun mengkomando semua __teman−temannya__, juga orang tua Kai untuk mendekat. Dan semua berdiri tepat, 5 meter di belakang Kai._

_"Matilah kau, Kai__ Kim__." pekik Kris sedikit keras._

"_Suho hyung! Sekarang!" pekik Chanyeol._

_**TREEEEEETTTTTTT!**__ Suho pun meniup trompet super besar tepat di telinga kanan Kai membuatnya melompat karena kaget._

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

"Kalian lihat! Aku pun masih bisa menipu Kai. Kena kau Kai Kim. Hhaha" Tangan Kris _saem_ pun bertengger di bahuku. Aku mengusap tengkukku. Benar – benar terlihat bodoh.

"Karena s_eonsangnim_ adalah guru drama kita, tentu saja aku tak heran." jawabku kemudian. Dan Kris _saem_ pun tertawa.

"Selain Chanyeol _oppa_, ide gila ini juga berasal dari Kyungsoo _oppa__.._." bisik adikku dan membuatku melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Si pelaku utama pun hanya menunjukkan senyuman khasnya. Aku pun menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Berpura – pura sedih sebenarnya. Ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung.

"Tega sekali kau." Aku cemberut.

"Hhaha. _Mianhae_." Dia tersenyum –lagi– dan itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungku kalang kabut. "Aku tidak sungguh - sungguh marah padamu. Maafkan untuk pertengkaran tadi. Kau jangan marah." Hah. Mana mungkin aku akan marah dengan kejutan yang luar biasa ini. Lagipula mana bisa aku marah padanya? Perlahan, aku menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

"Kau nakal" bisikku padanya dan _cupp_.. Aku mengecup bibir _plump_nya sekilas. Semua orang bersorak gembira. Ada rona kemerahan di pipinya membuatku gemas melihatnya.

"YA! Adegan 15 tahun keatas." Sehun sontak menutup wajah Krystal dengan tangannya, membuat adikku mengomel karenanya.

"Abeoji.. Eomma.." Aku memeluk kedua orang tuaku. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Ini benar - benar kejutan yang luar biasa. Di monthsary pertamaku dengan Kyungsoo, aku mendapatkan kenangan tak terlupakan dari semua orang yg aku sayangi. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan seperhatian ini padaku. Dan aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau di hubungan yang baru seumur jagung ini orang tuaku sudah sangat merestui kami berdua. Aku bersyukur. Harapanku... Semua orang yang aku cintai... Orang tuaku, Kyungsoo, Krystal, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan semua sahabat serta guruku, mereka akan selalu berada di sisiku.. Agar aku bisa terus menyayangi mereka dan agar aku bisa terus menjaga mereka... selamanya.

.

.

.

**THE ****END!**

FF KaiSoo pertamaaaa! Aneh ga sih? FF ini memang remake dari FF straight aku dengan cast Luhan serta OC. Nah, disini aku ganti sebagian kalimatnya juga aku rubah dalam versi Shounen Ai. Kalo misal ada typo, kalian ngomong aja. Soalnya mungkin aku kurang teliti. Kekeke.

So mind to review?

.


	2. Oblivious

.

.

"**OBLIVIOUS****"**

.

.

**Cast :** Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin

**Pairing :** BaekSoo (Cute Couple)

**Genre :** BL Romance. Hurt a bit.

**Rating :** T

**Length :** Oneshoot

.

.

.

**KYUNGSOO'S POV**

.

_**Ini hidupku, biarlah aku menjalaninya sendiri dengan kemampuanku.**_

.

Kalian tahu apa yang paling aku inginkan? Sendiri. Entah mengapa aku selalu ingin sendiri. Meski aku tahu kalau aku akan membutuhkan orang lain, namun kesendirianlah yang paling aku inginkan. Aku terlalu takut, terlalu takut menghadapi dunia luar, aku takut berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, aku takut akan diriku sendiri yang bodoh. Semua ini terjadi semenjak orang tuaku menelantarkanku dan orang yang kucintai telah membuangku. Aku takut. Trauma akan masa kelamku. Membuatku tak berani untuk mempercayai siapapun dalam hidupku.

Kejadian 2 tahun itu juga yang telah membuat hatiku menciut. Seakan−akan takut merasakan kembali yang namanya cinta. Pemuda yang telah aku percaya, yang telah kuberikan seluruh hatiku padanya, ia meninggalkanku dengan mudahnya karena alasan 'bosan'. Dan lagi, ia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menyentuh tubuhku. Orang pertama yang aku percayai, pemuda yang paling aku cintai. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu padaku? Setelah semua yang aku berikan padanya? Betapa kejamnya duniaku. Semua itu membuatku semakin ingin menarik diri dari lingkunganku sendiri. Sekali lagi, aku takut.

Aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Aku tidak mau mengulang semua kejadian pahit itu. Itulah mengapa aku ingin sendiri. Sendiri dan sendiri. Sampai kini, aku telah berhasil mendapatkan rumahku sendiri. Sebuah apartemen kecil yang setidaknya nyaman untuk kutempati sendiri. Aku rasa orang tuaku pun tak pernah peduli seperti apa kehidupanku kini. Yeah, orang tua kandungku memberikanku pada panti asuhan saat aku masih bayi, dan orang tua angkatku bukanlah orang yang baik. Ayah angkatku seorang penjudi dan ibu angkatku adalah seorang pelacur. Ibuku baik, namun entah mengapa tiba−tiba ia menyuruhku pergi. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia akan bercerai dan menikah lagi. Dan dia tak tega jika meninggalkanku sendiri bersama ayah yang pemabuk itu.

Lamunan tentang hidupku akhirnya terhenti saat bus yang aku tunggu telah mengklaksonku dan berhenti tepat di depan halte yang tengah kududuki. Aku segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Mataku mengitari seluruh bagian dalam bus yang penuh sampai akhirnya mataku berhasil menangkap sebuah tempat kosong. Tempat kosong itu berada tepat disamping seorang pemuda imut yang tengah tertidur dengan headphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Apa boleh buat, karena tak ada tempat duduk selain itu, aku pun duduk disampingnya. Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin duduk sendiri. Bus pun segera melaju karena memang hanya aku dan seorang ibu hamil saja yang menaikinya.

Sesekali mataku mencuri pandang pada pemuda disampingku ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Wajah imutnya itu mengingatkanku pada temanku yang bernama Luhan. Yeah, temanku satu−satunya di kampus. Entah aku bisa menyebutnya teman atau tidak. Aku memang hanya berinteraksi dengannya, tapi selalu Luhan yang memulai. Dan lagi, aku tidak begitu menanggapinya sehingga pemuda bermata rusa itu sedikit menjaga jarak denganku. Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Padahal dia selalu membantuku. Dia hanya ingin membuatku berbaur dengan orang lain. Tapi sekali lagi, aku terlalu takut. Tanpa sadar, aku melirik pemuda itu sekali lagi dengan ekor mataku lalu menghela nafas. Untuk apa aku memikirkan pemuda ini? Itu juga bukan urusanku. Aku sedikit tersentak saat lenguhan lirih terdengar dari mulut pemuda disampingku itu. Sepertinya ia terbangun. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ugh, _agasshi_…apa aku boleh tanya jam berapa sekarang?" Tiba – tiba saja pemuda itu bertanya padaku. Dia berbicara dengan nada yang seolah mengenalku dengan baik. Terkesan santai dan aku tak menyukai itu. Dan dia memanggilku _agasshi_? Dia pikir aku ini wanita? Dasar bodoh! Menyebalkan sekali bukan? Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Aku hanya menghela nafas berat, kemudian menunjukkan jam tanganku padanya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Sungguh, itu membuatku risih. Ia tampak mengangguk−anggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali pada posisinya.

"Oh, jam 3 sore. Ah, seharusnya aku segera sampai di apartemen baruku. Bus ini lama sekali." Ia meruntuk kesal dengan wajah yang dibuat−buat. Lucu sekali dia. Eh? L−u−c−u? Ck, aku sudah mulai tidak beres. Untuk apa aku peduli. Toh aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia melempar senyum kearahku dan aku hanya menatapnya datar. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku saat merasakan hal aneh pada diriku. Seperti... terpesona? Oh ayolah. Aku bahkan tak mengenal pemuda ini. Ah, aku sudah gila. Lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan segera merefresh otakku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus akhirnya berhenti di halte dekat apartemenku. Sesegera mungkin aku keluar dari bus karena aku tak mau berurusan dengan pemuda yang entah mengapa selalu melemparkan senyumnya padaku. Dan di trotoar inilah aku menapakkan kakiku dan bergegas menuju rumahku yang nyaman. Tanpa perlu ada kebisingan atau pun suara – suara orang yang dapat menggangguku. Setidaknya kerja paruh waktuku sebagai editor novel juga akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah. Yeah, aku hanya akan keluar untuk membawakan hasil editanku pada perusahaan yang memperkerjakanku. Suara langkah kaki terburu−buru menyusul di belakangku. Aku menyengit heran.

"Ah, _agasshi._ Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Bolehkah?" Ck, dia lagi? Kenapa dia juga berhenti disini? Terserahlah. Aku hanya menatapnya biasa atau mungkin dengan pandangan seolah aku terganggu akan kehadirannya. Ia kembali tersenyum kemudian menunjukkan sebuah kertas padaku. "Apa kau tahu dimana alamat ini? Aku tidak begitu mengenal Seoul." Ia menunjukkan wajah memelas yang entah mengapa terlihat imut dan tampan. Ugh, tunggu! Ada apa ini. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu melirik kertas itu. Saat itu juga jantungku mencelos. Kurasa aku akan terlibat lagi dengan orang ini.

"Ini alamat apartemenku. Kau bisa mengikutiku sampai disana. Setelah itu, bertanyalah pada pak penjaga (_read:satpam_) dimana kamarmu." tuturku yang menurutku terlalu panjang. Aku tak biasa berbicara sepanjang itu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menjawab singkat pertanyaan pemuda di depanku ini. Aku tak ingin ia bertanya lagi. Itu hanya akan memperlambat waktuku untuk segera beristirahat. Aku benar−benar tak bisa berlama−lama berada area luar tempat bernaungku.

Tanpa peduli apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, aku segera berlalu. Ia tampak kaget dan detik itu juga dia mengikutiku. Dari ekor mataku dapat kulihat, pemuda ini hanya tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Apa bibirnya memang tercipta selalu mempunyai lengkungan yang disebut senyum, atau memang suasana hatinya yang sedang bagus? Entahlah. Seharusnya aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun, antara sadar dan tidak sadar aku selalu meliriknya.

Sampailah kakiku di depan gerbang utama apartemen berlantai 20 itu. Aku berhenti dan dia mengikutiku. Aku menunjuk seorang penjaga yang tengah sibuk menonton tv di posnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mengucapkan kalimat 'terima kasih' berkali−kali yang hanya akan kujawab dengungan. Aku pun segera masuk dan berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai 3. Dapat kulihat pemuda itu tengah berbincang dengan pak penjaga. Beberapa menit setelah itu, ia pun mengikuti langkah pak penjaga. Mungkin menuju kamarnya. Ah, kenapa aku terlalu banyak memperhatikan pemuda itu. Seharusnya aku segera menghangatkan tubuhku dengan coklat panas. Aku kembali mengambil langkah menuju kamar apartemenku setelah sebelumnya memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan setumpuk kertas tebal di tanganku.

.

.

.

.

_**Kringg. Kringg**_

Jemariku berhenti dari tuts−tuts keyboard di depanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menyerngitkan dahi bingung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang memencet suara bel apartemenku. Siapa malam–malam seperti ini bertamu? Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya siapa orang yang berani mengusikku? Seingatku, orang disekitarku, bahkan tetanggaku tak ada yang berani bertutur sapa padaku apalagi mengunjungiku. Lalu? Apakah pengantar makanan? Aku tak merasa memesan apapun hari ini. Dengan langkah yang ogah−ogahan aku segera menuju pintu utama apartemenku dan membuka pintu itu perlahan—

_Kleekk._

—dan membiarkan mataku terbelalak saat mendapati pemuda di bus tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, menghantarkan perasaan aneh yang menembus tepat di jantungku. Membuatnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh dan aku semakin takut. Mungkin karena ia tak melihat pergerakan dariku, tangannya langsung melambai di depan wajahku dan mengembalikanku dari lamunan tadi.

"Ah, _agasshi_. Kau masih mengingatku? Aku tetangga barumu. Apartemenku tepat berada di samping apartemenmu." Dan ia mengakhiri kalimat panjang itu dengan senyuman yang lucu dan terkesan kekanak−kanakan. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan pemuda yang menurutku 'bermulut wanita' ini sih? Dia terlalu banyak bicara. "Hey, _agasshi_! Kau mendengarku kan? Atau kau ingin aku menjelaskan kedatanganku ini lebih detail?" Ia terkekeh.

"..." Aku diam tak meresponnya untuk beberapa detik, sampai aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Aku lelaki." Hanya itu dan aku berniat menutup pintuku. Namun dengan cekatan kaki pemuda itu menahan daun pintu yang masih setengah ku tutup. Aku menatapnya malas. Oh ayolah, aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan beristirahat tanpa harus ada kunjungan tak penting seperti ini.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pikir kau wanita berambut pendek." Ia tertawa kecil. Apa dia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri? Dia bahkan terlihat lebih imut dari seorang wanita. "Apa aku boleh masuk? Aku hanya ingin bertamu. Kita kan bertetangga." Ia sudah akan melangkah masuk sebelum aku kembali menahannya dengan kakiku. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang sibuk."

"Eh, eh... mana boleh begitu. Aku kan tetangga barumu. Ayolah~" Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menggosok–gosokkannya, pertanda ia memohon padaku. Tak lupa wajah tampan dan imut itu tengah melakukan segala_ aegyo_ yang sebenarnya tak mempan sama sekali padaku. Siapa dia berani merajuk padaku? Mengenal dia saja tidak. Ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi aku menahannya. Cih, siapa dia sehingga aku harus mengeluarkan sisi asliku? Bukankah lebih baik aku tak berurusan dengannya?

"Maaf tapi ini sudah malam, aku ingin istirahat." jawabku final. Tanpa mau mendengar permohonannya lagi, aku akhirnya berhasil menutup pintuku dengan sedikit kasar. Aku benar–benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun. Lagipula memang aku tak pernah mau diganggu. Aku hanya butuh sendiri. Apa sikap ku kurang dingin? Apa aku harus menghindarinya agar dia tak mengusikku lagi? Entah mengapa, aku merasa seperti tengah menolak pesonanya. Tunggu! Pe−so−na−nya? Hh, Kyungsoo... kau semakin gila.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini benar–benar terasa dingin dari biasanya. Dan sialnya, aku harus mengirim hasil editanku semalam langsung ke perusahaan pencetaknya. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruhku begitu saja? Aku sudah berulang kali mencoba menolak, tapi mereka memohon. Aku memang satu−satunya editor yang tidak bekerja di perusahaan. Bisa dikatakan, aku satu−satunya yang diperbolehkan bekerja di rumah. Mungkin karena itu pula, aku terpaksa mengiyakannya. Kalau aku tak ingat besok adalah hari gajianku, mungkin aku akan berusaha keras untuk menolaknya.

Kupercepat langkahku untuk segera sampai di halte bus. Semakin lama, langkahku semakin pelan. Dengan jantung yang berdegup dan perasaan yang entah mengapa tiba−tiba gugup, mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Tepat pada seorang pemuda dengan jaket tebalnya yang terlihat tengah kedinginan. Duduk sendirian di halte sembari menatap sekitarnya. Dia lagi? Kenapa pemuda itu ada disitu?

"Ah_, _selamat pagi!" Setelah menyadari kehadiranku, dia langsung membungkuk menyapaku. Tetap dengan senyuman lebar itu. Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit, sedikit sekali, hanya untuk menghargai sapaannya saja. Lalu kutundukkan sedikit badanku, balas membungkuk padanya. "Ah, _jja_~ duduklah disini. Sepertinya kau akan pergi? Hhaha. Aku juga. Kita bisa menunggu bus bersama kalau begitu." Aku mengangguk pelan. Beranjak duduk di kursi halte, sekitar 2 meter darinya, _yeah_ sedikit menjaga jarak. Berulang kali, aku mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Anggap saja, ini adalah kesialan keduamu setelah harus mengantarkan file editanmu, Kyungsoo.

"..." Hanya keheningan yang menemani. Aku menatap jauh ke arah jalan datangnya bus nanti. Dan aku dapat merasakan mata pemuda itu tertuju padaku. Ya, aku terlalu peka. Aku tahu jika dia memperhatikanku. Ia berdehem dan berhasil membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Aku jarang sekali mendengarmu bicara—" Ia membuka suara. Lebih pada keingintahuan yang besar. Aku menatapnya datar. "Ah maaf. Aku hanya heran saja." Ia tertawa dan lagi−lagi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan malas dan terganggu. Ia kemudian menatap lurus ke depan dan bergumam, "Padahal…. suaramu itu indah." _Deg_. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuannya. Aku kembali menatap dirinya sekilas, lebih tepatnya 'meliriknya'. Ia menoleh padaku kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"..."

_Tiin.. tiinn.._

"Ah, itu busnya. _Kajja_!" Langsung saja ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Ingin aku melepasnya tapi gerakan tiba−tiba itu membuatku mau tidak mau untuk menuruti keinginannya. Hh, baiklah... untuk kali ini saja. Ini adalah terakhir kali aku membiarkan dia seenaknya sendiri. Memang dia siapa sehingga berani menyentuhku? Setelah berpikir keras, aku memilih untuk menyentak tangannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus. Masih dengan senyuman yang melekat dibibirnya, ia duduk disampingku. Membuatku harus membuang muka. Menyebalkan.

Bus pun mulai melaju.

"_Ngomong−ngomong_, kau mau kemana?"

"Redaksi."

"Oh." Kepalanya menggangguk–angguk mengerti. "Apa kau memang sudah bekerja? Kau terlihat seperti anak SMA" Aku menyengitkan dahi –lagi−. Apa dia sedang membicarakan dirinya lagi? Wajahnya bahkan lebih 'bocah' dari pada wajahku. Aku yang semula menatap keluar jendela langsung berputar menatapnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja hidungku bersentuhan dengannya karena jarak wajah kami terlalu dekat. Aku refleks menjauhkan wajahku yang terasa memanas. Apa−apaan dia. Sejak kapan wajahnya begitu dekat denganku? "Hhhaha...maaf—" Lagi−lagi tawa merdu itu. "Jadi?" Ck, masih bertanya.

"Kerja paruh waktu." jawabku singkat. Pemuda ini benar−benar menguji kesabaranku.

"Hn, apa kau juga masih sekolah? Dimana? Apa satu sekolah denganku?" Lagi−lagi dia mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga merapat padaku. Aku bahkan sudah menunjukkan ekspresi risih namun dia tak menganggap sama sekali. Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya aku menggangguk pelan tanpa menatapnya dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela bus lagi. "Benarkah? Dimana dimana?"

"S. N. U"

"National School?" Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Ia memekik kecil, tampak gembira sekali. "Kita satu Universitas kalau begitu." Oh, sial! "Kau jurusan apa?" Ck, bisakah Tuhan membisukan pemuda di sebelahku ini untuk sehari saja? Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Aku benar – benar risih mendengarnya.

"Sastra Inggris."

"Wahh keren, aku jurusan _Post-Modern Music_. Kau tahu? Aku suka_ dance_ dan menyanyi. Aku ingin menjadi seorang koreografer atau setidaknya guru musik. Bukankah itu bagus?" Lagi – lagi ia tertawa. Tawa yang tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum. Walau aku tahu dia takkan menyadari senyumku. "Apa kau juga suka menyanyi? Hey, sekedar info... suaraku sangat bagus. Kau harus mendengarnya lain kali." ujarnya percaya diri. Yang sialnya, lagi−lagi berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyanyi." jawabku lirih. Bohong. Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai menyanyi. Tapi menyanyi takkan membuatku bertahan hidup. Lebih baik aku memikirkan bagaimana aku hidup tanpa harus berurusan dengan pemuda ini. Aku tak mau semakin jatuh. Aku sadar, kehadirannya membuatku merasa aneh. Getaran itu kembali ada. Dan aku tak mau rasa itu benar−benar mengukungku. Aku takut kejadian dua tahun yang lalu kembali terulang.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku—" Bus akhirnya berhenti. Tanpa menggubris kalimat selanjutnya darinya, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Sebenarnya aku penasaran, namun lebih baik jika aku tak mengenalnya. Aku menatapnya sekilas dan dia masih nampak terkejut karena aku meninggalkan bus begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar suaranya. Bus mulai melaju kembali, dan ia melambaikan tangannya dari dalam bus. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi?

.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga bulan lebih aku dan pemuda 'bermulut wanita' itu selalu berangkat bersama. Kenapa aku masih menyebutnya 'pemuda'? Ya, aku tidak tahu namanya hingga kini. Setiap pagi saat aku hendak mengantar hasil editanku, pemuda itu sudah berada di halte. Aku juga tidak tahu ia akan kemana. Bukankah jam kuliahnya siang, sama sepertiku? Lalu kemana ia setiap pagi? Menemui kekasihnyakah? Ah sial, entah kenapa aku selalu saja penasaran apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Ini seperti bukan aku yang biasanya. Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya? Aku menghela nafas hingga suara bosku menginterupsiku. Kami mulai melakukan percakapan biasa tentang pekerjaan sampinganku ini. Ya, seperti biasa, aku sedang berada di redaksi sekarang, mengantar lembaran–lembaran hasil editanku.

"_Gamsahamnida_." Setelah percakapan kecil itu selesai, aku segera membungkuk dan bergegas pergi menuju kampusku. Selalu seperti ini, aku akan langsung berangkat ke Seoul University setelah mengantar file−file itu. Langkahku langsung terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Aku pun berbalik dengan gerakan tergesa.

"Kyungsoo, kau Do Kyungsoo, kan?" _Deg_. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat mataku menangkap tatapan mata itu. Tatapan yang dulunya hangat, namun sekarang tatapan itu membuat lukaku kembali terbuka. Jantungku berdebar bukan karena aku jatuh cinta, melainkan perasaan takut yang menjadi−jadi. Kenapa dia harus muncul lagi dalam hidupku? Mataku mulai memanas. Sekuat tenaga aku tahan perasaan sakitku ini. "Aku benar kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa membuatku muak. Senyum paling kubenci. Senyum yang telah membuatku menderita selama 2 tahun ini. Senyum yang membuatku takut akan dunia luar. Senyum yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa terburu–buru? Aku ingin berbincang denganmu. Bolehkah?" Aku melepaskan tangannya yang mencekal lenganku dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku harus pergi, Jongin-_sshi_." Tanpa mau memandangnya lagi, aku segera bergegas pergi. Perasaan ini selalu menekanku. Membuat dadaku sesak setiap aku mengingatnya. Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan tetesan yang sudah menumpuk di kelopak mataku. Aku bukan orang yang lemah. Dia tak pantas untuk kutangisi.

.

.

.

.

_**Tookk. Took. Toookkk.**_

_**Cklekk.**_

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_! Selamat malam!" Hhh...sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan tabiat tetanggaku ini. Selalu seperti ini. Hampir setiap malam ia selalu mengangguku. "Boleh aku masuk?" Aku menatapnya dingin dan menusuk. Berharap dia tahu kalau aku ini merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya. Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku menolak kunjungannya? Kenapa dia masih berani bertamu padaku? Dasar keras kepala. "Kali ini harus boleh." Tiba–tiba saja, ia menggeser diriku yang berada di pintu dan masuk dengan membawa... entahlah, seperti sebuah bungkusan. Setelah tersadar kembali, aku segera menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"Keluar."

"Eh, jangan begitu. Aku sudah susah payah masuk kesini. Ayolah. Aku membawa kue _tart_. Bukankah hari ini kau ulang tahun? Mari kita rayakan bersama." Ia tersenyum kembali. Aku mohon hentikan senyummu itu. Itu membuatku risih. Tunggu! Ulang tahun? Aku bergegas melihat kalender di mejaku, 11 Januari? Dan jam dinding sudah menunjuk jam 11 malam. Benar, satu jam lagi adalah tanggal 12 Januari, hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Dan, bagaimana ia tahu? Aku menatapnya horror dan lagi−lagi hanya dibalas senyuman lebar.

"..."

"Jangan kaget. Kita kan satu kampus. Tinggal kucari saja data–datamu." Kenapa dia harus repot−repot mencari dataku? Dasar aneh. Apa boleh buat, aku pun menyusulnya yang tengah duduk di meja ruang makanku. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dilakukannya. Ia tampak sibuk mempersiapkan lilin dan semuanya. Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Bukankah aku selalu bersikap buruk padanya? "Tinggal satu jam lagi. Untung saja aku bergegas." Ia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang membuat hatiku menghangat secara perlahan. Hhh, perasaan ini lagi. Aku benar−benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua bualan ini. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian. Ada nada yang menuntut di dalamnya. Aku memang membutuhkan kejelasan untuk semua yang dilakukannya padaku. Saat ia menatapku, refleks aku menundukkan sedikit wajahku. Menghindari tatapan wajahnya yang seolah bertanya−tanya. Sungguh, ini membuatku semakin takut.

"Kenapa apanya?" Ia tersenyum, namun masih ada guratan kebingungan disana.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Aku mencoba untuk menatapnya. Berusaha memberitahunya untuk berhenti melakukan semua hal yang membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku akan semakin membenci diriku sendiri jika perasaan ini muncul kembali.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu. Hhaha."

"Aku mohon hentikan." Mataku mulai memanas sekarang. Entah kenapa rasa sesak ini kembali menyelubungi hatiku. Kuremas bajuku menahan gejolak hatiku yang membuncah. Entah perasaan apa ini? Aku juga tidak tahu. Hangat namun aku takut. Semua perlakuannya membuatku takut. Aku benar−benar tak ingin perasaan itu kembali. "Hentikan semuanya. Kuharap ini adalah yang terakhir. Jangan pernah kau melakukan ini lagi." ucapku final. Kulirik pemuda di depanku kini. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu berubah menjadi sendu. Tatapannya yang bersinar dan terkesan ceria kini menyorotkan kesedihan. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kalimat ini keluar dari mulutku. Yang kutahu, aku ingin menghentikan semua ini, sebelum aku terlarut akan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku berhenti?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Kentara sekali.

"Aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikanmu. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir." Matanya membulat kecewa, dan itu membuat perasaan sesak itu kembali. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Aku berdiri dan menatapnya sendu. "Lebih baik kau berhenti. Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku...aku juga akan melupakan semua ini." Sekali lagi kugigit bibir bawahku. Rasanya seperti terhempas dari ketinggian saat melihat wajahnya yang semakin tertekuk penuh kekecewaan.

"Lalu, apa kau juga akan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu?"

_Deg. _

Sontak aku menatapnya. Sorot kesedihan di matanya makin terlihat jelas. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku? Kenapa dia juga menyakitiku? Kata–kata itu adalah hal paling kubenci di dunia ini. Aku tak mau mendengarnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat−kuat.

"..."

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan setiap pagi di halte? Aku selalu menunggumu. Aku tahu setiap hari Rabu, Kamis, dan Minggu kau selalu pergi ke redaksi. Aku menunggumu disana, di halte, ikut denganmu naik bus, dan pulang setelah kupastikan kau selamat sampai disana. Kau memintaku untuk menghentikannya? Menghentikan setiap perasaan yang semakin membuatku gila ini?" Ia terlihat sangat frustasi. Nada bicaranya pun meninggi. Air mata yang kutahan sedari tadi, entah kapan mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku terisak pelan.

"..."

"Aku selalu mendengarkan tangismu setiap malam saat kau merasa kesepian. Itu membuatku merasakan sesak yang luar biasa disini." Ia menunjuk dadanya dengan tegas. Kata–kata yang tidak mungkin keluar dari pemuda yang kukira kekanak – kanakan itu. Aku mengusap air mataku kasar dan menatap tajam kearahnya. "Itu menyiksaku!"

"Kalau begitu hilangkan perasaan itu! Kalau perlu, pergilah dari sini sehingga kau tak perlu mendengar suara tangisku yang mengganggumu!"

_Srret... Greb._

Mataku sontak membulat saat merasakan bibir kami bersentuhan. Hanya kecupan namun mampu membuat persendianku melemas. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras. Membuat jutaan kupu–kupu kini terbang dalam perut dan naik hingga hatiku. Kenapa perasaan ini harus muncul lagi? Beberapa detik hingga kesadaranku pun kembali. Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dengan gerakan yang terkesan kasar. Ia tersingkap. Matanya pun menatapku tajam.

"Pergilah aku mohon." Air mata sialan itu kembali mengalir. Dan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar mengapit dadaku hingga terasa sangat sesak. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas pergi. Saat kudengar suara pintu dibanting keras, tubuhku merosot begitu saja di lantai. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini harus muncul lagi? Setelah susah payah aku menghindari perasaan menyakitkan ini. Kenapa? Isakan itu kembali muncul dari mulutku. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari Minggu. Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu, pemuda itu sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi di halte bus. Biar pun bertemu, kami hanya saling pandang kemudian pergi tanpa saling menyapa. Mungkin ini memang efek permintaanku untuk melupakan semuanya. Bukankah ini lebih baik? Tapi kenapa ini malah membuatku semakin sakit? Melihat dia yang terus menghindar membuat perasaan sesak tersendiri di dadaku. Hhh, ini memang sudah menjadi resikomu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie..."

Suara itu…

"Jongin-_sshi_?" Aku terbelalak dan ia melemparkan senyuman tampan padaku. Yang sayangnya sudah tidak membuatku terpesona lagi. Senyuman itu hanya semakin membuatku terluka. Ia mendekat namun aku segera melangkah ke belakang. "Maaf aku harus pergi." Belum sempat aku melangkah pergi, tanganku sudah ditarik olehnya hingga aku merasa tubuhku berada dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi kumohon…" Ia melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leherku. Aku dapat merasakan bibir basah yang menempel di leherku, membuatku tersentak dan kembali mengingat kenangan buruk itu. Dia yang telah menjamahku dan meninggalkanku keesokkan harinya. Dia yang tersenyum mengejek dan menggandeng wanita lain saat aku meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Aku bukan lelaki murahan yang akan tidur dengan siapapun! Sialan!

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin!" Aku sedikit memberontak, namun ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku, Kyungie. Aku ingin kita mengulang semuanya dari awal?" Aku dengan cepat mendorong dadanya dan memberinya tatapan seolah tidak percaya. Bagaimana kata–kata itu bisa meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut penuh kebohongan sepertinya? Haruskah aku tertipu olehnya lagi? Tidak. Aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu dari awal dia memang tak mencintaiku. Aku tahu kalau ia hanya mempermainkanku sebagai bahan taruhannya. Dia gila! Aku bersumpah takkan kembali pada pemuda brengsek ini! "Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku ingin kita kembali bersama." ujarnya lagi. Ia mendekat dan lagi−lagi aku menjauh menghindarinya.

"Sebegitu mudahkah kata–kata penuh dusta itu keluar dari mulutmu, Kim Jongin? Kau pikir aku akan mau kembali padamu? Takkan pernah." Aku berteriak penuh emosi. Namun dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Seolah kata−kata yang keluar dari mulutku bukanlah keseriusan. Dari matanya, aku dapat melihat aura brengsek itu muncul kembali.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Kyungsoo." Ia menarik tanganku kasar. Mencengkeramnya dengan erat hingga memerah. Jujur, itu sangat sakit. Perlakuan ini... perlakuan yang sama saat ia dengan gampangnya membuangku, menyuruhku pergi dari hidupnya. Dan sekarang?

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari kekasihku, Tuan!"

Suara itu?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jongin remeh. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku kekasihnya."

"Heh? Tak mungkin Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Jongin tertawa setelah menatap pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah. Seolah mengejek setiap inchi tubuh pemuda yang bahkan lebih kecil dari Jongin. Dan aku bersumpah aku melihat sifat iblisnya yang dulu. Yang selalu mengekangku dan menyiksaku seenaknya sendiri. Membuatku seperti budak. "Kau memiliki kekasih seperti dia, Kyungsoo? Lucu sekali." Aku memalingkan wajahku dan kembali mengepalkan tanganku erat−erat. Dasar brengsek.

"Lepaskan dia!" Pemuda itu berteriak kembali.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

_Buuu__gh__!_

Pemuda itu berhasil memukul pipi Jongin dengan sangat keras hingga Jongin tersungkur di trotoar. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendecih dan mulai berdiri, tak terima dengan pukulan itu. Ia pun langsung memukul telak pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Aku tahu pemuda itu kewalahan, namun dia bersikeras melawan Jongin. Beberapa lebam dan darah di wajah pemuda itu membuat mataku memanas.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku. Entah sejak kapan pipiku basah oleh airmata ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat Jongin memukulnya lagi. "Jangan, jangan memukulnya lagi, aku mohon, Jongin..." Aku menatap Jongin penuh kesedihan. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku memohon padanya seperti seorang budak. Jongin pun menatapku heran. Dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tubuh pemuda itu dan berdiri menatapku. Aku tertunduk. Aku tidak mau melihat tatapan seperti itu. Aku takut. "Hentikan Jongin... aku mohon..."

"Pergilah! Dia milikku!" ucap pemuda itu lagi. Jongin hanya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaww! Yaaa! Pelan–pelan."

"Ssstt! Diamlah, ini juga sudah pelan." ucapku sebal dan dia justru tersenyum lebar. Ugh, senyum yang entah mengapa membuat pipiku memanas. Aku menekan kapas di sudut bibirnya dengan keras hingga ia memekik lagi. Membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apa tadi aksiku keren?"

"Huh? Keren apanya? Kau kalah darinya." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dasar! Benar–benar kekanak–kanakan.

"Badannya kan atletis. Tentu saja aku kalah. Yang kutahu kan hanya makan, tidur, menari, menyanyi, dan mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu cara berkelahi seperti itu." Mataku melotot menatapnya dan dia kembali tertawa lebar. Bagaimana dia masih bisa menggodaku dengan wajah lebam seperti itu? Ck, dasar orang menyebalkan.

"Sudah… sudah, jangan melotot seperti itu. Itu sangat menakutkan kau tau." Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusak rambutku gemas.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku!" Ia justru semakin mengacak–acak rambutku hingga tak berbentuk. Saat aku ingin meraih tangannya, ia justru berlari dan menjulurkan lidah padaku. Merasa tertantang, aku segera berdiri dan berlari menghampirinya. Tawa pun tak lepas dari bibirnya.

_Buukkk... buuukkk_

_Prang._

_Brakkk._

"YAAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KUBUNUH KAU!"

.

.

.

.

"**END"**

**A/N :**

Aku gak bisa publish FF ini di saat ultah Kyungsoo karena memang ide buat remake FF ini baru muncul sekarang. Dan lagi, kalau mau di publish tahun depan, aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih disini tahun 2015. Hhehe. Sebenernya, ini FF straightku yang lagi−lagi aku ganti jadi BL. Kkeke. Dan aku pake BaekSoo sebagai cast, karena... mereka lucu aja kalo bersama. Kalau kalian tanya siapa _uke_nya? Tentu saja Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, aku tetap menggunakan sifat Baek yang suka _aegyo_ itu. Aku dapat inspirasi dari K-drama "Flower boy next door". Aku gak tau, apa ini terlalu sama atau gimana, tapi menurutku gak terlalu sama sih. Maaf kalau ada typo(s).

Mind to review? ;D

**BIG THANKS FOR 'SOMETHING IN DARKNESS' ::**

[ ArraHyeri2 ][ joonma-sshi ][ ajib4ff ][ VS-125'313 ][ exogurlzz ][ alysaexostans ][ siscaMinstalove ][ ia ][ laras'subekti ][ flowerdyo ][ Hany Kwan ]


End file.
